In the Past Hearts Bleed
by Athena7
Summary: Dana’s past comes back to haunt her. When the man that wrecked her life so long ago breaks out of prison.


Title: In the Past Hearts Bleed   
Author: Alexandra  
Disclaimer: The characters in this fiction belong to Whoopi Goldberg, Adler productions and Lifetime network.   
Rating: R   
Warning: If two women in love with each other bothers you or you aren't mature enough to read it. Then I'm sure you can find another story that fits your need.  
  
  
Dana was tired from helping Lu with her patients. She had to basically beg Lu to let her help. She knew that Lu was just getting over her rape and she didn't want her to over do it. But now she felt like she should have just let Lu deal with it. She was so tired she just fell down on her bed and went to sleep.   
  
Hours later she awoke to the sound of her phone. "Hello?" She drawled with her sleep-laced voice. "Dana?" A man's voice asked. Dana sat up in her bed. "This is she." She said that as she felt shrives run up her spine. " Dana this is Cameron. You do remember me don't you?" He asked. Dana's breath caught, she remembered. "Yeah I remember. Cameron, why are you calling me now it's been what thirteen years sense we've seen each other?" Dana asked. "Something has happen Dana. I thought you should hear it from me and not anybody else." He said with a noticeably sadden voice. "What's wrong Cameron? Is it your Father? Come on just tell me." Dana said. "Jack Thorn broke out of prison earlier tonight. The FBI said that they have everything under control." He said with a disbelieving voice. Dana felt the anger rise up in her she couldn't believe that the man that tore her world in two years before has now broke out of prison. " How in hell did he get out? They fucking promised me that he would be in there for life." She screamed as tears ran down her cheeks. "I know Dana I was there remember. It was a horrid trail that wrecked us all. But we did good he was put away for life and they'll get him this time too. He'll go back Dana don't worry." He said with as much faith that he could muster.  
  
She could tell he was trying to keep her from getting into the search. " I know Cameron. Listen, I hate to get off here but I got to try to get more sleep before I go to work tomorrow. So if you hear anything new about this thing call my cell. The number is 555-5741 just call me whenever." Dana directed. "Ok Dana. Don't do anything crazy ok. Just let the FBI deal with Thorn. Okay?" He asked with a worried voice. Dana let a gentle smile come up. She knew he was worried for her safely but she couldn't just sit around and do nothing. "Yeah, I'll be a good girl." Dana said. "Okay I'll call ya later. Bye Dana take care." He said as he hanged up the phone. Dana set the phone back in its cradle.   
  
She got up off the bed and started getting her stuff together. She wasn't just going to leave it to some dumb FBI agents to find Jack Thorn. Dana was going to deal with this herself.  
  
She opened her closet reaching for the box that was labeled college years. Opening the box she was met by the sight of her old leather jacket. She slowly pulled it out. Letting the memories go through her.   
  
  
"Dana, Why do you have to go? Can't you just skip class? I mean we're seniors this year can't we just relax and have some fun?" Angel asked as she put her arms around Dana's neck. Dana gave her a sly look. "If my memory serves me correctly we just got finished having fun." She said with a gentle kiss to her lover's lips. "Besides I've already missed four days for you if I miss another I won't graduate. So no matter how much I would rather be in your arms. I still got to go. Listen when I come back I'll take you to that new Italian restaurant that you've been bugging me to take you to." Dana bribed. "Ok, but I still would rather have you stay" Angel said with a pout. Dana leaned down and kissed it away. "I'll be back soon. I promise." Dana assured as she made her way to the door. "I love you, Dana" Angel said as she stole one last kiss. "I love you too Angel." She said as she left the room.  
  
She shook her head trying to get Angel's face out of her mind. She couldn't think about that now. She had to concentrate on catching Thorn. She finished getting her jacket, some old jeans and shirts out of the box. She went to her nightstand and got her gun out of the drawer. This time he wasn't going to escape.  
  
Lu was sleeping when the phone ranged. She stuck her hand from under the covers and searched for the noisemaker. "Hello?" She mumbled from under the covers. "Lu? This is Dana. Look I'm sorry to be calling so early but I have a personal emergency and I was hoping that you could take care of my patents while I'm gone?" Dana asked. Lu raised up as she tried to process everything that Dana was saying. "Sure, I can take care of them for ya. So um what's going on? It isn't your mother is it?" Lu asked. Her voice was laced with concern. "No, my mom's fine. It's a friend of mine. She needs me to help her with something she can't do herself." Dana answered quickly. Lu could tell something was up but she decided to let it rest for now. "Well is there anything else I can do?" She asked hoping that her partner would tell her more. "No, Lu just take care of my patents for me. I'll only be gone for a few days." Dana said not giving Lu any clue of what was going on. "Okay." Lu said. Then she added a "be careful" before Dana hanged up.   
  
  
Later Dana was on the road she knew that Thorn would be looking for her. So she had to beat him to it. She had to find him first. She rode into South Philly. She knew he would be here. She could sense it.   
  
  
Lana was arguing with Peter when two men in suits came in. They were Feds she could smell them from a mile away. "Can I help you?" Lana ask as they made their way toward her. "Yes ma'am, I'm special agent Gunner and this is my partner agent Rosen. We're looking for a Dana Stowe. It's really important that we find her." Gunner said as he and his partner flashed their badges. Lana's eyes got wide and Peter was just standing there in shock. "Um, why do you want to talk to her? If I may ask." Peter asked. "That's none of your concern now is it." Rosen decreed as he got in Peter's face. Peter was getting angry with this motherfucker. "Hey now there's no reason to get an attitude Rosen." His partner said as he got in between Peter and Rosen. "They just want to know why we want to talk to Dr. Stowe." He turned to face Peter. "We have a case that we believe Dr. Stowe could help us with. Now can you please tell us if she's here." He asked. Lana didn't believe a word he said there was something else going on.   
  
But before she could question him Lu walked over. "Lana where's Ashley's Patient file?" Lu asked as she looks up and notices the two men. "Who are you guys?" she asked. Lana leaned over. "These fine gentlemen are FBI agents Gunner and Rosen. They're looking for Dana." Lana answered. Lu was frozen to the spot. She thought of how Dana had called her last night and asked her to take her patients for a few days. She shook off the feeling. "Oh well I'm sorry but Dana isn't here." She told them. Lana and Peter gave Lu a shocked look. Dana was usually there no matter what.   
  
Gunner gave Rosen a worried look. "Do you know where she is?" he asked. His voice more urgent now. Lu shook her head. "No I don't I'm sorry." she said. "Well here's my number if any of you see or hear from her then give me a call. Okay?" He said as he gave them his number. "Sure." Lu answered for all of them. "Thank you, Doctor." Gunner said as he and his partner left.   
  
Lu watch them go. "Lu, Where is Dana? How did you know she wasn't just going to walk through the door?" Lana asked. "Lana, why did they want to talk to Dana?" Lu asked ignoring Lana's questions. "Well they said that they needed her help on a case. But if you ask me I think it's something else. Did you see how they were acting after you said she wasn't here. Something's going on around here. Lana doesn't know what but something's definitely going on." Lana said as she looked around have way hoping she would see Dr. Stowe.   
  
  
Dana went to The Lost Night bar. She remembered when she first came to Philly. She was okay till Valentine's Day came along. That night she had to get out. She had to rekindle her feelings as she did every Valentine's Day before. That was when she found this bar and now she was sure that he would be looking for her in this area. He was looking for the old Dana. So, of course he would look here.   
  
  
Gunner and Rosen were parked in front of Dana's townhouse. "You do know that she's not going to come back here right?" Rosen asked as he sipped on his coffee. Gunner glared at his partner. "We don't know that for sure. Maybe she's just sick." Gunner said as he raised his binoculars. Rosen shook his head. "Gunner, this is Dana. Remember we have dealt with her before." He laughed without humor. "She's not coming back here and you know it. She's out there looking for him. The same thing we should be doing right now. Look we're not helping Dana by staring at her house." He said giving his partner a serous look. Gunner put down the binoculars and faced Rosen. "I know but maybe this time we shouldn't stop Dana. If we had let her kill him last time we wouldn't be here right now." Gunner said. "If we didn't stop her she would have been the one in prison. That is the same reason why we have to stop her this time too. I understand how she feels. Heck if someone killed my wife. I would hunted them down and kill them. But we can't let her kill him. It's against the law." Rosen said. Gunner didn't say anything else. He started the car and went to find Dana before she finds Thorn.   
  
  
Dana was walking out of her last class for the day. She got on her motorcycle and headed for the apartment her and Angel shared. She swerved as a vision went through her head. She saw Angel sleeping and a man coming in the room. He had a knife in his hand. He held it over Angel. Dana screamed as she saw it come down and pierce Angel's heart. Dana snapped out of the trance in time too skid out of the way of an in coming truck. She breathed in gasps as she drove faster. She had to get to Angel before it was too late.   
  
When she reached the apartment she knocked her motorcycle down as she jump off and ran toward their room. The door hanged from the hinges. Dana's heart pounded in her chest. She walked in and screamed Angel's name. "Angel! Baby where are you?" Dana called as she made her way through the shambles that use to be her and Angel's home.  
  
She walked into their bedroom and her heart stop. "Angel!" She screamed as she knelt by her lover's dying body. "Dana?" Angel whispered as she reached for Dana's hand. Tears ran down Dana's face. "Yeah I'm here Angel." Dana said as she kissed her hand. "He might still be here. I don't know. Dana it hurts so bad." Angel whimpered. Dana looked at the wound and tried her best to not gasp. Her lover's shirt was drench in blood. "Angel I got to call 911 and get you some help." Dana said as she stood to get the phone. Angel grabbed her hand. "No, Dana don't leave me." She said as she cried. "I don't want to die alone." Angel added.   
  
Dana dropped back to her knees. "No, I'm not going to loose you. I can't. I can't live without you." Dana said as she held angel in her arms. Angel touched Dana's face. "Dana, I'm dying and I don't what you to follow me. Please, Dana promise me you won't throw your life away just because of me." She begged as she glazed into Dana's eyes. Dana sobbed she didn't want to promise. If Angel died she wanted to go right along with her. But she realized this was Angel's last wish. So she had to grant it. She took a deep breath. "I promise." She said as tears gashed out of her. Angel gave her a weak smile. Then her body jerked in pain. "No, not yet!" Dana screamed as she held her tighter. Angel looked up at her with pain and love swirled in her eyes. "I love you, Dana. I'll see you in heaven." Angel whispered as she tried to raise her head to kiss Dana goodbye. Dana leaded in and gently kissed her Angel for the last time. "I love you too, my Angel." Dana whispered when their kiss was over. Angel smiled then her body jerked but she just kept looking at Dana. Until her life slipped out of her body. Dana cried and held Angel body even closer.  
  
  
Dana jerked as she woke up. She looked around as she tried to get her bearings. She had dosed off in the bar's parking lot.   
  
She took a deep breath and tried to clam down. Then she got out of the car and headed for the bar. When she walked in the bartender notice her. "Dana, It's been awhile. Where have you been hiding all this time." He asked as he poured her a shot of tequila. Dana smiled a little as she took one of the stools. "Yeah, Charlie it's been a long time. I'm surprised you still remember my drink." She said as she downed the shot and slapped the bar for another. Charlie laughed as he pour her another. "How can I forget. You're the only woman I know who doesn't get drunk on this stuff." He said with a smile. "So what brings you here?" He asked as he notice that his old friend had just pushed the shot glass away with a guilty look on her face. "What's wrong Dana? You look like you just kicked a puppy." Dana shook her head. "That's because I just did. Well not a puppy but I'm sorry Charlie I can't drink this." She said with a gently smile. Charlie smiled a little. "That's ok Dana. So how many months are you?" He asked with a grin.   
  
Dana's mouth dropped open. "How? It could have be a deferent reason me not drinking." She said. He shook his head. "Nope, Dana you look guilty after you drowned that shot. So as I asked before how many months?" He asked agin. She laughed. "I don't know I just might be pregnant. So I can't drink." She said with a smile. He patted her hand. " Well that's all right. We do have club soda. You know. So if not to drink then why are you here?" He asked after he poured her a glass of soda.   
  
Dana's attitude turned serious. "I'm looking for someone. His name's Jack Thorn." Dana said. Charlie looked around then leaded over. "Dana I have heard that name. A couple of guys were in here last night and I over hear them saying that a Jack Thorn was coming to Philly." He said as he whapped the bar down. Dana nodded. " So did you know these guys?" She asked as looked around the room making sure no one was trying to listen to their conversation. "No, I'm sorry. They didn't even sound like they were from here. Come to think of it they had the same accent you had when I first met ya." He said as he gave her a curios look. " Why are you looking for this guy Dana? What's going on." He asked with concern in his voice. Dana gave him a little smile and paid for her drink. "I can't tell you Charlie. You're saver if you don't know." She said as she got up and turned to go. "Dana? You forgot your money." He said with a smile and walked around the bar. "Here, Now I don't know what's going on but you be careful. Okay Dana?" He asked as he put the money in her hand and held it in his. She smiled Charlie had always been like an uncle every sense she met him seven years ago. "I will I promise." She said with a smile as she hugged her old friend and walked out of the bar.  
  
Dana walked to her car but stopped when she heard footsteps coming from behind her. She reached in the front of her jeans and grabbed her gun. She looked behind her but didn't see anyone there. She let out a breath she had been holding. She continued toward her car. But before she was able to get in a gun went off.   
  
  
Lu walked up the stairs to her apartment but stop when she saw that the door was open. She walked quietly up to her door. She pushed it open but saw nothing. Everything was still in its place so far. She eased the door close and started searching her apartment. She picked up Marc's baseball bat as she made her way through the living room. She could hear someone cussing and it was coming from the bathroom. She took a deep breath and kicked the door open.   
  
"Dana? What are you doing? You broke into my home." Lu screamed at her partner. Then she saw the blood. "Oh my God, Dana you're bleeding." Lu said as she put her hand on Dana's wound. "Ouch, Hey easy the bullets still in there. Look Lu I'm sorry that I picked your lock but as you can see it was an emergency." Dana said as she sat back down on the counter. Lu gave Dana a wild look. "You were shot by a gun?" Lu asked as she gently touch and looked at the bullet wound. "The last time I check that was the only way you could get shot." Dana said. Lu gave her a look and then started to take Dana's shirt off. Dana pushed her hands away. "I can do it." Dana said.   
  
"Why didn't you go to the hospital or the police. You were shot Dana it's not like a scratch or something small." Lu stated. Dana looked at her. "I can't. I can't go home because it's probably being watch. I don't want to go to the police because they can't help me and I can't go to a hospital because they'll call the police." Dana explained. Lu shook her head. "Why not? Dana what's going on? First you call me in the middle of the night. Then there are two FBI agents who want to talk to you, now you broke into my home and your shot. So what the hell is going on?" Lu asked. Then she noticed that Dana had tears in her eyes. Dana turned her head away but Lu gently turned it back. "Please Dana tell me what's going on?" Lu whispered as her hand brushed away the tears that fell down Dana's face. "It's a long story and you won't believe half of it." Dana said.   
  
Lu smiled and again tried to take off Dana's shirt. This time Dana didn't fight. "Now you tell me the long story while I fix you up. Okay?" Lu asked with a gently smile. Dana gave her a weak one in return. "When I was twenty-one my girlfriend of five years was killed by a guy named Jack Thorn. I wasn't there when he stabbed her but when I did get back home. She died in my arms. I didn't know he was still in the apartment. Until he started laughing. He was just standing there laughing. I don't know what really happened I just jumped him. The next thing I knew a cop was pulling me off of him." Dana said as tears still fell down her face. Lu kept tending to Dana's wound. While she quietly wished that she could take Dana's pain away. "There was a trial he was sentence to life without parole. But last night he escaped from prison. So this time I'm going to kill him I'm not going to leave it to the FBI. They had their chance and they failed. So I'm going to kill him before he can kill me." Dana said with a coldness that scared Lu.   
  
They didn't say anything else as Lu finished taking the bullet out. She looked up at Dana. She had notice that she wasn't crying anymore. Her face didn't show any emotion. Lu still couldn't believe all that Dana had went through. The fact that Dr. Dana Stowe had a past was still a shock. She had always thought that her partner had never did anything Crazy or exciting. But now she could see that Dana did in fact have a past and it wasn't perfect.   
  
Lu gently took Dana by the arm and led her to her room. Dana didn't say a word as Lu instructed for her to lie down. The pain had finally caught up with her. She couldn't do anything know but rest. But she promised her Angel that tomorrow she would revenge her. She closed her eyes when she felt Lu lay down beside her. " Please God don't let me loose Lu like I did Angel." She thought as sleep took her. 


End file.
